


No need for a haven

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and Ocelot through the years. The lies and secrets they weave themselves with and one particular confrontation born out of humane needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for a haven

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline is off and portable ops doesn't exist yadda yadda but who cares, it's the first straight porn i've written in like ten years. if you're not comfortable with that then it actually takes like 1/3 of the fic anyway.

The thing is that there had been an odd sort of friendship growing between the unlikely pair of Eva and Adam, the former gone away with a sly smile and a flicker of long blonde hair, the latter pulling on his disguises and codenames, keeping the name of Revolver Ocelot on himself like an armour. They had met a few times after Groznyj Grad and all the mess with the Shagohod or had talked on the phone, her voice kind and the line rattling, him twirling a revolver with his other hand and stubbornly not thinking of the shadow hanging over both of them.  
It's 1965 and she tells him about his parents. He doesn't grieve. Perhaps he already knew, saw the same sharpness in the Boss' eyes that he saw every time he looked in the mirror. His father he had never met, he had been killed far earlier. He doesn't matter. None of that matters. Ocelot hangs up on her, doesn't know the way she sighs, her head drooping. 

From the years 1966 to 1969 they are both on missions for this and that employer, him chipping away that naivety, that temper little by little and watching from the sidelines as Big Boss's shadow grows longer. Her away again, in China, in the Soviet Union, hiding her true self under the disguise of Eva. He thinks of Big Boss every day, lets himself think of that man for no more than a couple of minutes at a time. Eva doesn't think of Big Boss more than once in a while, her attempts to contact him failing. She does see him in newsreels, that clip of him receiving his title rolling again and again whenever the nations want to remember who they think they have their leash on. 

The end of the year1971 finds Eva curled up on a fine couch, her hand on her stomach and Ocelot taking another swig of liquor.  
”What is it?” He asks again, growing irritated with the way her silence grows and how she is more sober the more drunk he gets. She looks at him for a long time, wonder and perhaps- perhaps affection in her gaze. Ocelot wouldn't know, it's not like they trust each other, agents and double agents and spies as they are, maybe even now writing notes in their heads to give away. Adamska, likes his liquor. Never takes off those damned boots. Eva, tells a different name everytime you ask for her real one. She deludes you into thinking her kindness is genuine. So why they are in this hotel room together, drinking and taking a rare pleasure of smoking a joint. 

”You look like a child when you blush,” she murmurs instead and takes the bottle from him. Of course she doesn't say anything, it's classified as ever. There are plans in the making, Major Zero's desperation growing and Big Boss- oh, Big Boss. He is building something big, no word from him in years. Does he still look like there is hell under his feet, Eva wonders.  
”I-” Ocelot splutters, but clears his throat. This damned woman and her smirks, her little jabs at him when she gets a longing look whenever their conversations threaten to cross the territory of Big Boss, whose shadow seems to loom over both of them even now.  
”I'm not a kid,” Ocelot huffs instead, gazing down again to the way Eva's evening dress hugs her figure. She notices, naturally. It's why she wore it to the ball she was in just three hours ago, finally excusing herself from the arm of some important man when seeing Ocelot go up the stairs. The clicking of his spurs echoing through her head.  
”You're not,” Eva says, warmth growing. It's 1971 and the world is changing. For better or worse, neither knows. Ocelot doesn't have the time to think of sex or romance lately and Eva has made those things into weapons. 

It doesn't come as a surprise that she is the one to lean forward to kiss him, her scent inviting and enveloping Ocelot in an instant. His first reaction is to push her away and protest, maybe throw in an excuse but she laughs and her laughter is the saddest sound he's heard in a while. What do I care? He wonders and brushes her neck, fingers dropping to the shape of her breasts.  
”You looked like you needed a kiss,” Eva says but doesn't retreat, delighted in the way Ocelot seems at loss for words. Ocelot can feel the warmth on his face and he huffs, drawing his hand away.  
”You damned woman,” he says, just to say something. Her gaze on him is heavy and unnerving. She is smiling again, maybe her true self or maybe her disguise but it is a smile and he hasn't seen such a thing in a while. His growing stubble itches.  
”You're going so grey, Adam,” Eva murmurs and settles on his lap, her thighs on either side of his, the dress riding up to reveal them. She brushes a silvery strand from Ocelot's eyebrows that raise, just a bit. 

”Uh,” he says and for a moment doesn't remember the six years between this and Groznyj Grad. His head is full of whispers and buzzing, intoxicated by Eva and the alcohol and the joint burning and spreading an oddly sweet smell to the hotel room.  
”You have a miserable look on your face, Adam,” Eva continues, taking his hands between hers and stripping him off his gloves.  
”My face is always like this, Eva,” Ocelot answers, putting pressure on the fake name with a slight frown. Her weight on his legs feels nice and she smells sweet.  
”No, it's not,” she says and guides his hands until they're on her thighs. She isn't wearing her tights anymore, having stripped them off the instant she had stepped into the room. He wonders if she's done anything to his drinks, his hands refusing to work, mouth dry. When they kiss again, he clings to her. Just a bit.  
”When was the last time?” She asks as he presses his face against her shoulder, his fingers already scrambling for the zipper on her back.  
”Mmh?” Eva unbuttons the rest of the buttons on Ocelot's shirt- most of them already open from lounging around the room and getting drunk and high- and fiddles with his belt.  
”The last time you went to bed with anyone. You're hard,” she murmurs and they kiss and kiss and kiss and she is so very soft. 

She told him once that after the Boss's death she and Big Boss had had sex. Ocelot hadn't asked for details yet he had wanted to know them, God knows he had shoved a hand down his pants in the middle of a goddamn forest, just to get rid of the erection brought on by that same goddamned man. He snarls and Eva grins, she throws her head back when finally, finally he pushes inside her. The condom that she had dug out from her bra doesn't dull the sensations at all and Ocelot can bury his face against her shoulder and keep his fingers on her now bare breasts- the dress around her waist- with ease. She has wrapped her arms around him, her fingers tangled in his silvery strands. They're both thinking of someone else, Ocelot concentrating on the heat and the tremors going through Eva's body, her concentrating on his cock inside of her and thinking of the smell of the fireplace back then. 

They don't talk about it afterwards.  
”It's nothing,” Ocelot huffs and grabs another drink.  
”It's nothing,” Eva admits and smiles, her fair hair tickling her bare skin.  
”We're a wretched pair of people,” she says then and pulls up her dress. He zips her up and then flops down on the couch, satisfied for a moment but utterly tired. He doesn't answer or say a goodbye as she slips out of the room. 

The following years pass by slowly and not without their own pains. She rubs her growing belly in secret, he grows his armour to be thicker and learns the best way not to care. The Peace Walker incident comes and goes, they both stay on the outskirts of it but breathe a sigh of relief when they hear of the machine who sang as it walked to its death. They hear of the destruction of Big Boss' private nation and both feel a twinge. Eva doesn't see Ocelot for years and she only hears of Big Boss through newsreels and distant phonecalls, wondering if her tapes even make it to her. Big Boss falls into a coma and Ocelot is off to the world to built their nation of soldiers anew, along with Kazuhira Miller- one that Eva never truly runs into. 

Years go by and they built their lies tighter around themselves. Big Boss descends deeper into his Hell and drags all those around him with him. Ocelot takes the fall gladly, always dancing on the edge between good and evil, liking the shades of grey more for himself than anything else. Eva speaks to tapes in empty rooms and reaches out but there is nothing anymore. Her babies- his children, his little twin snakes- are out there and Eva wonders if they'll follow in their father's footsteps.


End file.
